Merlin & Arthur In Love
by Herenia
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fanfiction du même titre de merlin-is-arthurs-boyfriend. Recueil de One Shot sur Merthur dans des univers alternés (AU).


**Chapitre 1**

 **Nda** : En fait, ceci est ma première Fanfiction Merthur. Je viens de re-regarde la série et j'ai écris d'autres fanfictions et j'ai pensé pourquoi ne pas écrire du Merthur. Donc voilà et peut être pourrez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez.

 **Ndt** : Bonjour à tous ! Alors, cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, je ne fais que traduire le super travail de **merlin-is-arthurs-boyfriend** et je vous conseil, si vous lisez l'anglais, d'aller jeter un œil à ce qu'elle fait ! Sachez également que mes traductions ne se font pas mot pour mot. Je déteste quand on lit une traduction et que celle-ci est tellement calquée sur l'anglais qu'on arrive à deviner la phrase dans la langue d'origine. Du coup, je garde l'idée principale, mais j'arrange certaines phrases pour que l'équivalant en français soit plus correct. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas parfaite et si vous voyez quelques choses à améliorer, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je prends très bien les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives et dites avec politesse :) Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Arthur se tenait à la fenêtre de son appartement, regardant la nuit tomber sur Camelot. Le dîner battait son plein : Gwen était occupée dans la cuisine avec Lancelot et sa sœur Morgana discutait dans le salon. Un sourire discret dansait sur les lèvres d'Arthur alors qu'il pensait à la seule personne que tardait légèrement à les rejoindre : Merlin.

La sonnerie de son portable le ramena de ses pensées, « Arthur Pendragon ? », demanda la voix de l'autre côté quand il décrocha.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qui est-ce ? », répondit-il, confus.

« C'est le sergent de police Perceval. Je me trouve à quelques rues de votre adresse et j'ai le regret de vous l'annoncer mais M. Emrys a eu un accident- »

« Quoi ? », le coupa Arthur. « Non, non, non. Où est-il ? » s'éleva sa voix et la douleur y était clairement notable. « Est-il... », sa voix se brisa. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. « Est-il vivant ? »

« Je ne sais pas M. Pendragon, je ne l'ai vu qu'un instant mais s'il est vivant, ce ne sera plus pour longtemps. Je suis désolé, M. Pendragon. »

« Non ! », cria Arthur avant de jeter son téléphone contre le mur et le temps sembla s'arrêter à ce moment. Tout était au ralentit et il était incapable de bouger, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait entendre des murmures nerveux, et Gwen, Morgana et Lancelot le regardaient avec peur et inquiétude. Malgré la lourdeur de l'air et ses muscles paralysés, Arthur se força à bouger. Si Merlin était en vie mais se mourrait lentement, la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui dire au revoir, mais s'il était déjà mort, il pourrait au moins dire au revoir à son corps sans vie, espérant que son âme trouverait la paix et le bonheur peut importait l'endroit où elle allait. Arthur n'avait jamais cru en Dieu et au paradis mais il priait pour que Merlin soit dans un endroit joyeux.

 _« Ne l'enterre pas déjà. Il n'est pas mort, Merlin ne peut pas être mort. »_

Le temps recommença finalement à s'écouler et Arthur fut capable de bouger. Il se leva et courut jusqu'au lieu de l'accident, laissant une Gwen, une Morgana et un Lancelot inquiets derrière lui.

Il y arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait - probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais courut aussi vite de sa vie - et la scène se déroulait bien devant lui. Arthur vit deux taxis, un dont l'avant était écrasé et l'autre retourné, vitres brisées, le métal était plié et il était presque méconnaissable. Le cœur d'Arthur se brisa : il savait que le taxi de Merlin avait dû rouler plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter et il savait aussi que le brun était fragile, et même si'l était fort, il ne l'était pas à ce point. Arthur vit également une civière portant un sac noir être amenée jusqu'au fourgon mortuaire. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua la mèche de cheveux noirs corbeau dépassant de ce sac qu'il fut complètement perdu.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît, non ! » Il poussa les policiers mais ceux-ci l'attrapèrent et tentèrent de l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au fourgon.

« Monsieur, vous n'être pas autorisé à venir ici- »

« Lâchez-moi ! Je dois- Laissez-moi lui dire adieu ! S'il vous plaît, juste- », hurla Arthur d'une voix féroce.

« S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de le voir. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire. » Mais les mains le retinrent, ne le libérant pas.

« MERLIN, JE T'AIME ! »

Il avait réalisé que les policiers ne le laisseraient pas y aller alors il le lui avait juste hurlé, pour lui. Il espérait que Merlin l'ait entendu.

 _« Il est mort »_ , pensa-t-il. _« Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas pas t'entendre. »_

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aimerai toujours, Merlin. Jamais je ne t'oublierai, jamais. » murmura Arthur. Puis il se dégagea des mains des policiers avant de s'éloigner.

Sa vision était floue à cause des larmes et il eut presque un accident lui-même en rentrant chez lui. Quand il fut finalement à son appart, Arthur s'écroula sur le sol, se fichant bien que Gwen, Morgana et Lancelot soient toujours inquiets de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il recommença à pleurer, et cette fois, les cris étaient présents.

« Arthur...» Morgana s'accroupit et pose un main sur son épaule.

« Il est parti. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Merlin est parti.* J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. J'ai besoin de lui. Je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne peux simplement pas. »

« Arthur, de quoi parles-tu ? » Juste au moment où sa sœur le questionnait, un coup retentit contre la porte et le battant s'ouvrit.

Gwaine se précipita sur son ami quand il le vit au sol, criant et pleurant. « Hey mec, ça va ? Je suis là. » Il l'aida à se relever et Arthur respira avec difficultés.

« Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, quand je suis arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, je suis désolé. J'aurai dû lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Gwaine se recula et l'observa, confus. « Merlin n'est pas mort. Il est bien amoché, et il était mort pendant quelques secondes, mais maintenant il est en vie et à l'hôpital. »

« Qu-Quoi ? Ne plaisante pas avec moi Gwaine ! Il est mort, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu dans un foutu sac mortuaire ! »

« Non, Arthur, Merlin est vivant. Tu as sûrement vu le passager de l'autre taxi, c'est le seul qui soit mort. Merlin est en vie ! Je ne blaguerai jamais sur une telle chose ! »

Arthur sentit le poids du monde quitter ses épaules et il laissa sortir le souffle qu'il retenait sans doute depuis qu'il avait vu cette mèche de cheveux noirs corbeau dépasser du sac mortuaire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant pour quoi que ce soit de toute sa vie comme il l'était maintenant, alors que l'amour de sa vie était vivant.

« Maintenant que tu es finalement près à accepter tes sentiments, vas y et dit à Merlin ce que tu ressens. Dit à Merlin ce que tu as ressenti en pensant qu'il était mort. Dit lui tout. » suggéra Morgana, le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil

« Je vais le faire, crois moi. Je vais le faire, » sourit Arthur, il essuya ses larmes et prit le chemin de l'hôpital.

Merlin était là, couché dans son lit d'hôpital avec des bleus et des coupures sur le visage. Un petit et faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit Arthur entrer dans la chambre. Il était là, blessé et couvert de bleus, mais vivant. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Ne me refais jamais ça Merlin ! » Arthur s'avança et blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, « Jamais ! » Il le serra davantage alors qu'il lui avouait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime sincèrement, Merlin »

« Je t'aime aussi, Arthur. »

 **END**

*J'ai volontairement traduis « He's gone » en « Il est parti » parce que cela ajoutait de la confusion et collait mieux avec la question qui suit de Morgana, qui montre qu'elle ne comprend pas de quoi Arthur parle.


End file.
